The Price of Gold
The Price of Gold is the fourth episode of Season One of Once Upon a Time. It is the fourth episode of the series overall, and premiered on November 13, 2011. Synopsis Emma is hired by the mysterious Mr. Gold to find pregnant teenager Ashley Boyd – only to help the expectant mother after learning that Ashley's unborn child is in the center of a dangerous bargain – while a regrettable deal made between Cinderella and Rumplestiltskin is revealed along with her desperate attempt to break the contract. Recap The episode opens up with Cinderella’s stepsisters going to the ball. The Fairy Godmother appears to Cinderella and tells her although her step-mother said she cannot go, she is going to go anyway. However, immediately after, the Fairy Godmother explodes in an horrendous, yet amazing display of fire. She is swiftly incinerated, and Rumplestiltskin appears and grabs the wand. Cinderella shouts in despair, saying he just killed her Fairy Godmother, and that the wand is pure magic. He replies that the wand is pure evil and that he just saved her. Cinderella asks if he knows her how to use it. He tells her all magic comes with a price. She tells Rumplestiltskin she will do anything to have her life change for the better. He tells her if she can shoulder the consequences he will give her what she wants. He tells her he wants a favor. Cinderella tells him she will give him anything if he can get her out of her present life of misery. He agrees to do this, for a price: she must give him something of hers, to be decided upon by him at a later date and taken by him sometime in the future. He makes her sign a contact agreeing to his terms. After this, he waves the wand and she has a beautiful ball gown and glass slippers and wishes her to have a good time but to watch the clock. Back in Storybrooke, Henry and Emma are walking down the streets of Storybrooke. Emma drops Henry off at his school bus and the sheriff shows up, siren blazing. The sheriff tells Emma he is thanking her for helping to find David Nolan and offers her a job as a deputy. He asks her to think about it. Emma heads to the diner for hot chocolate and meets with Regina who wants to know how her walk with Henry went. Regina tells Emma she no longer worries her, because Emma does not stay anywhere very long. Regina knows that Emma is living with Mary Margaret and believes that Emma won’t change because she lives a transient life. After Regina leaves, Emma drops the hot chocolate all over herself. She heads to the laundry room in the restaurant to wash her clothes. She meets a pregnant girl (Cinderella from the storyverse). The girl tells Emma her baby could come any day. She tells Emma no one thinks she can take care of the baby because she is only 19. Emma tells her the choice is hers because she decides what she wants. The scene changes to Mr. Gold is leaving his pawnbroker shop. After he is seen leaving, the girl from the laundry room (Ashley Boyd) puts a brick through the window of his shop. She finds a wall safe and Mr. Gold walks in and asks her what she is doing. She tells him she is changing his life, sprays pepper spray into his eyes and takes the key for the safe from his belt. Regina is telling Henry she does not enjoy council meetings. Regina tells Henry under no circumstances does he leave the house and he of course leaves anyway. Henry watches her leave, gets his bag and he is not listening to her because he is clearly leaving the house. Margaret Mary and Emma are eating and someone comes to the door it is Mr. Gold to see Emma. He tells Emma he has a proposition for her as he is looking for someone. Mary Margaret leaves and Mr. Gold gives Emma a picture and it is Ashley Boyd. Emma asks why he does not go to the police and he says he does not want to ruin her life. He just wants something back she has of his. Mr. Gold begs her to help him because he does not want to see Ashley’s baby born in jail. Henry bursts in the door and sees Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold wishes Emma good luck as he leaves. Henry asks Emma if she knows who that was since he has a hard time figuring out who Mr. Gold's fairytale counterpart is. Emma tells Henry that Ashley is pregnant and desperate and she has to find her. Henry wants to help her look because he wants to spend time with Emma. The scene cuts to Cinderella is watching fireworks with Prince Thomas. The fireworks are to celebrate their wedding. Snow White and Prince Charming are at the wedding and Snow White compliments Cinderella because she showed that anyone can change their life. Rumplestiltskin shows up and tells Cinderella he is proud of her too. He asks if she got everything she desired and right away Cinderella asks what his price is. He tells her it is something she does not possess yet but it is something that is coming, her first born. Cinderella is in her room and she is packing a bag, her husband, the prince, comes in and asks where she is going. Cinderella tells him she is pregnant and he wonders why she is upset. Cinderella tells him she made a deal with Rumpestilskin that she would give him her first born child. She tells her husband she is going to lose everything, Rumplestilskin is too powerful. Her husband the Prince tells her they will make another deal. Emma is questioning Ruby about Ashley. Ruby tells Emma she has a step-mother and two step-sisters; all of which she doesn't talk to. She tells Emma that Ashley is really trying to put her life back together. Emma heads over to Sean Herman, Ashley’s ex and the Prince's real world counterpart. Sean’s father comes out and tells Emma that he is not going to let his son ruin his life. Sean's father tells Emma that he made a deal that Ashley would give up her child. He tells Emma that he found someone who will pay her very well for the baby. Emma realizes it is Mr. Gold who has bought the baby. Henry is telling Emma that she cannot make Ashley break a deal with Mr. Gold. Emma and Henry head to the restaurant to see Ruby and Emma is upset because Ruby did not tell her that Ashley sold the baby. Emma realizes that Ruby gave Ashley her car. Emma asks Ruby to tell her where Ashley is so she does not have to deal with Mr. Gold alone. Ruby tells her Ashley left ½ hour ago for Boston because she believe she can disappear there. In Fairytale Land, Cinderella and the Prince and the dwarves are in a cave where they have a prison in which they are going to trap Rumplestiltskin. They have a plan, they sent a message to Rumplestiltskin telling him the doctor heard two heartbeats and there has to be a new deal. They show her a red feather quill which has a spell put on it so that anyone who signs with it will be frozen in time. Emma and Henry are driving and they see Ruby’s car crashed and deserted at the town line – and then they hear screaming and they see Ashley on the grassy side of the road having contractions. Emma and Henry help Ashley into the car and they drive back to the hospital. Ashley is distressed and frightened that Mr. Gold is going to take her child. Emma tells her if she wants her baby she must grow up. Back to the Fairytale Land, Cinderella is meeting Rumplestiltskin and tells him she wants to alter the bargain. He tells her that is not what he does, she lies and tells him she's having twins. He asks her if she wants to give up both. She tells him her husband is having problems – the lands are poor and they cannot feed their people. She tells him she can have more children but she cannot make her land fertile. She tells Rumplestiltskin that if he signs on the dotted line and makes their land fertile he can have both children. Rumplestiltskin takes the red quill and tells him the only way to stop him is with magic. He tells her remember all magic comes with a price. He tells her if she imprisons him she will be even more in dept to her. He takes the quill and signs the contract and he is frozen. He tells her no one breaks deals with him and assures her no matter where she goes he will have her baby one day. In the current time, Henry tells Emma she is different because she is the only one that can leave Storybrooke. Henry tells her she is the savior she can do anything she wants. The nurse comes to tell Emma the baby is born and the new baby girl and mother are doing fine. Mr. Gold shows up and thanks Emma for finding his baby. Cinderella tells the Prince she is so happy because she thought she would have to go back to her old life. The Prince tells Cinderella that as long as he is alive nothing will happen to her. Cinderella starts to feel sick and the Prince runs for water for her. She calls the Prince to come back since she feels fine now, but when he doesn't respond she goes to the well and finds nothing but his cape. Cinderella goes to find Rumplestiltskin, and demands to know where her husband disappeared to. Rumplestiltskin reminds her all magic comes with a price. He tells her she will not find her husband until the price is paid from the original deal they made. Mr. Gold is speaking to Emma and she wants to know why he called a baby his merchandise. He tells her if anyone could understand why someone would give up a baby she should. Emma tells him he is not getting the baby and he tells her if the deal is not met, he will call the police and the baby will end up in the system. Emma tells Mr. Gold she is willing to go to court and test if the contract will hold up in court – Mr. Gold realizes that he can’t bluff Emma. Emma asks him to tear the contract up. He tells her it is not what he does. Mr. Gold asks her if he lets Ashley have the baby is she willing to give him a favor in the future. Emma agrees. Mr. Gold is the only one beside Henry who seems to understand that Emma is very special – because she is the daughter of Snow White. Emma goes to visit Ashley and Ashley tells her the baby’s name is Alexandra. Emma tells her that she took care of Mr. Gold, as she made a deal with him. Emma sees it is almost 5PM and she has to get Henry home because his mother is expecting him. Emma tells Henry she has decided her code name is Pumpkin in honor of Cinderella. Henry tells her he has a better one, but is not sure she is ready to hear it yet. She lets Henry off and he runs up the stairs just as his mom gets home. Regina storms up the stairs and tells him not to leave his shoes lying on the stairs and someone could get hurt. Sean shows up at the hospital to see Ashley and the baby and tells her he is back. He brought a present for the baby, a pair of slippers and Ashely tells him "they're perfect". Emma calls the Sheriff and asks if the deputy job is still open. She asks if Regina is going to be happy, to which the Sheriff shrugs off. Meanwhile, Regina is seen dressing and leaving someone's house, which is alluded to be the Sheriff's house. She speaks to him as he is in the shower, and we learn Regina is sleeping around with Sheriff Graham. Appearances *Emma Swan *Henry Mills *Cinderella / Ashley Boyd *Ruby *Prince Thomas / Sean Herman *Alexandra *Rumplestiltskin / Mr. Gold *Regina Mills *Snow White / Mary Margaret Blanchard *Prince Charming *Grumpy *Sheriff Graham *Fairy Godmother *The King / Mitchell Herman *Billy Quotes Cinderella: (seeing her slippers) Glass? Rumplestiltskin: Every story needs a memorable detail. Regina Mills: People don't change. They only fool themselves into believing they can. Emma Swan: People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just got to punch back and say, "no, this is who I am." You want people to look at you differently? Make them. You want to change things? You're going to have to go out there and change them yourself, because there are no fairy godmothers in this world. Prince Charming: Rumplestiltskin is the most dangerous man in all the realms. He needs his own special prison, so we converted the mines to hold him. Cinderella: But how will we get him here? He's eluded all forever. Grumpy: His strength is also his weakness: his deals. He can't resist making them, and we already know who he wants to deal with next: you. Henry Mills: (to Emma) You're the savior. You can do whatever you want. Emma: You know, no jury will put a woman in jail whose only reason for breaking and entering was to keep her child. I'm willing to roll the dice that contract stands up. Are you? Not to mention what might come out about you in the process. Somehow I suspect that there's more to you than a simple pawnbroker. You really want to start that fight? Mr. Gold: I like you, Miss Swan. You're not afraid of me, and that either cocky or presumptuous. Either way, I'd rather have you on my side. Mr. Gold: So, I put it to you now. If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me? Emma: What do you want? Mr. Gold: Oh, I don't know just yet. You'll owe me a favor. Emma: Deal. Trivia * The opening title features Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. * It is revealed that Henry Mills has not figured out Mr. Gold's fairytale counterpart is Rumplestiltskin. * The title refers to Mr. Gold and Rumplestiltskin's well known phrase "All magic comes with a price" even though the name of the episode is similar since the meaning is the same for both of them. * This episode premiered on April 22, 2012 in the UK. fr:1x04 es:The Price of Gold de:Ein hoher Preis für Gold Category:Season One